Rebellion and Revival
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: A series of drabble stories involving the members of the Great Rebellion. Cover art by davidgozu.
1. Princess Adora's Conversion

**A/N:** I was interested in doing a fan fiction about the Great Rebellion recently, and I already wrote one, "Great Rebellion: Sacred Feminine," which was sort of a warm-up to writing She-Ra fan fiction. Here, I'm writing, to the best of my ability, a series of drabbles about each known member of the Rebellion. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own She-Ra: Princess of Power or its rights. Mattel and Filmation own it.

* * *

_**Princess Adora's Conversion**_

* * *

"So, Adora," asked her new Rebel friend, Bow, "How does it feel to be on the side of this war that really means well?"

Princess Adora said, "It feels great. I never knew what I was missing when I served the Horde, evidently. The Great Rebellion certainly has a lot more open friendships than Hordak and his agents have."

"Yeah," agreed Bow, "The Horde cooperate with each other in battle, but there are no true friendships in it. They only fight for power, wealth, and destruction, and friends don't commit themselves to things like that."

"Yes, that's true," said Adora. "I'm sure I'll make lots of good friends here in Whispering Woods. I already have some, like you and Glimmer and Queen Angella, also."

"And I'm sure you'll make more, even outside the Rebellion's roster," said Bow.

Adora looked at the sunset dreamily and thought, _yes, I'm sure I will._


	2. She-Ra's Power

_**She-Ra's Power**_

* * *

She-Ra lifted another Horde Trooper into the air and threw him into his fellows, knocking them over like a bunch of bowling pins.

"Strike out!" she wisecracked. "Now, if there are no more of them, I believe you need some help, little one," she said to a small girl with a freeze ray injury from one of the Troopers.

She-Ra laid her hands on the girl's arm, which was where the ray had hit her, and concentrated on her healing abilities. In a minute or so, the girl's arm was no longer frozen.

"Oh, thank you, She-Ra!" she said excitedly, hugging her. "I'd love to help you out sometime, too!"

"Maybe someday you will, Elise," she She-Ra with a warm smile. "You can even help now by sending word to Whispering Woods that the Horde Troopers are on the march again."

"I'll do that, She-Ra!" Elise said, and ran away.

_With friends like that, we could just win this war,_ she thought.


	3. Light Hope's Meaning

_**Light Hope's Meaning**_

* * *

She-Ra gazed with reverence and respect at the ethereal force of light known as Light Hope.

This spirit was responsible for sending her to the center of Etheria to thwart a plan by Shadow Weaver to destroy Castle Bright Moon, where she used the Great Clock to succeed in her quest. Now, she had been the resident and the defender of the Crystal Castle where light hope resided, and swore to keep its existence a secret.

_I think, maybe, Light Hope stands for all that Etheria desires for itself,_ she thought to herself. _The light that comes from goodness, and hope for a better tomorrow. Without him, there would be no light or hope here at all._

Musing on these thoughts, She-Ra bowed to the majestic light force and left the Crystal Castle.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't remember anything of Light Hope's personality, so this drabble is a little vague, I'll admit. But I tried my best.


	4. Glimmer's Light

_**Glimmer's Light**_

* * *

In Adora's opinion, Glimmer, the former leader of the Great Rebellion and the present Princess of Bright Moon, was a fine example of illumination in the darkness that was the Horde war, and not only because she had magical powers that could produce light.

"You know, Glimmer," she said to her friend, "it's good to see that you have the abilities you do."

"Thank you, Adora," said Glimmer bashfully, "But I don't think I could ever match up to She-Ra. She's the ultimate heroine on Etheria!"

"Maybe," said Adora, "But don't you think your ability to control and manipulate light is useful, too? You can teleport, which is something She-Ra doesn't seem to have demonstrated thus far, and when all other lights go out, you can make light with your hands alone and light the way like a guide. I'm sure She-Ra has great powers, but even she can't do everything, and you're as unique as she is."

"Well, thanks, Adora," said Glimmer, "That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, friend," Adora replied.


	5. Bow's Trouble

_**Bow's Trouble**_

* * *

"Weeeeellll, weeeeellll," purred Catra, "are you ready to give yourself up to the Horde, pretty boy, or do you still think your precious She-Ra will rescue you?"

"I'm not worried," Bow stated defiantly, "She-Ra will come and rescue me."

"Not for long," Catra said. "Because your time is up!" She raised her blaster.

"Not this time, Catra," they heard She-Ra's voice say. "Sword to lariat." Soon, a white lariat curled around Catra's gun and snatched it from her hands. She-Ra bent it into a sparking wreck. "Want to go another round?" she asked.

"Not today, Sheee-Raaaa!" Catra screeched, and she left with her Horde Troopers.

She-Ra untied Bow. "You know, Bow," she said, "you should be a little less impulsive sometimes when facing the Horde. It gets you into trouble, and I always have to fix that trouble for you."

"I know, She-Ra," said Bow, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's all right, Bow," She-Ra said reassuringly. "I just don't want to see you walk into a situation where I can't rescue you. And maybe you should try to rescue yourself sometimes, too."

"I'll gladly take that advice, She-Ra," he said reasonably. They clasped hands.


End file.
